1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for processing semiconductor wafers, and more particularly to a method and apparatus directed towards ensuring the accuracy of the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many present-day systems for semiconductor wafer fabrication utilize a computer to control a tool, where the tool is used for such processes as chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Wafers are placed into the tool and a process is performed on those wafers as one step in the process of fabricating semiconductor wafers. The process that is performed on the semiconductor wafer in the tool is known as a "recipe" which consists of various processing sequences that are performed on the wafer, such as specified temperatures and pressures applied to the wafer over specified periods of time while a particular gas is flowed. A wafer will typically be processed with different recipes and at different tools, at different stages of the semiconductor wafer fabrication process.
Given the large number of wafers that must be processed and the various recipes that are appropriate, it is possible for the wrong recipe to be run on a wafer, thereby destroying them, or rendering them unsuitable for use as semiconductors. It would be desirable to have a production system that minimized potential production errors relating to manufacturing of semiconductor errors.